


Huddle for Warmth

by Siki24



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siki24/pseuds/Siki24
Summary: In which Pikachu and the rest of the gang is stealing or taking Green's blankets, leaving him to continuously seek towards Red for warmth.





	Huddle for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again :D Just wanted to make a story for nameless week :P So here you go \o/ Feel free to comment :D Still trying to improve my writing ^_^

"Pika pikaaa" two large, begging eyes bore into green ones.

"Nope, no way! Don't you have the ones from last time or the time before that? Venusaur got my other one, this is the last one I brought up here!" the brunette argued fiercely.

"Pi-pika pika pikachu pika!" The yellow rodent gestured urgently, pointing first at Charizard then at the warm blanket currently in the possession of the brunette.

"I don't care if Charizard roasted them! You can't have mine. You always get mine and I always freeze!" Green crossed his arms refusing to meet pikachu's eyes and demands.

"Chuuuu" two ears went down and two small shoulders sank in disappointment as the mouse looked at the ground before Greens feet. 

Instantly Green felt bad, he almost missed the times when he and the mouse had a death feud going. It was much easier to ignore the yellow plague when it was simply mad at him, literally sparkling with anger, but this was outright heartbreaking. 

"Alright then! You can have it" He grunted giving the blanket away with a snort.

"Pika pikaaaachuu" The mouse happily cooed, gladly accepting the blanket and running across the cave with it and onto Snorlax who was asleep in the corner, it then put the blanket over the both of them, or at least over five percent of Snorlax's body area and fell asleep.

Green sighed. "Your son is a demon" he snorted to the surprised raven who had only just come around the corner of the cave, looking slightly shocked that anyone could say anything negative about the yellow antichrist. Said raven lifted an eyebrow in confusion, and Green sighed and directed his gaze towards the other's Pokémon. Lapras was asleep on the cave floor covered with two blankets one of them shared with an unconscious Blastoise who also had one of his own. Next to them Venusaur was dreaming, swept in a black carpet and Pikachu was being rocked up and down by the sleeping snorlax, claiming the last carpet the green eyed male had brought up the mountain.

A small smile grazed the lips of his former rival.

"What are you laughing at?" He knew the red-eyed male, and amusement was clear in the big scarlet orbs as he thought back on the many battles the brunette had lost when he had tried to keep just one of his blankets.

The raven shrugged, smile still in place, as he walked towards a patch of the cave floor he called his bed. He crawled under an old blanket situating himself to sleep, then held up a corner and looked at Green expectantly. Green sighed and crawled under the blanket as well. Huddling for warmth with the raven, lying close and sharing the precious heat.

"Seriously! This time you are making absolutely and undoubtedly sure that they don't lose any single one of the new ones! Do you know how much money I spend on blankets?" Green continued his rant "I mean it's actually a part of my budget now!" 

He could feel Red laugh as he slung an arm across the smaller male. It was too cold to lie any further apart than this. It had been incredibly cold the first time he had come to the mountain as he had been so livid with Red because the raven refused to come back to Pallet town with him, after he had spent nine months searching far and wide whilst also managing his gym, AND spent fourteen hours climbing the damn mountain. Needless to say that he hadn’t been in a very cuddly mood at that point and that it hadn’t been the most successful apology ever given when he finally cooled down enough to talk to Red properly. That however, was three years ago, and Green had tracked up the mountain once every month ever since. He would bring supplies, they would talk, or Green would as Red once in a while signed something to get a point across. 

Thinking about the first time, he came up here. He didn’t remember actually seeing any of Red’s Pokémon in the cave. This wouldn’t be particularly mind-blowing, as they could have been in their poke balls for all he knew, but he hadn’t seen the spoiled brat of lightning either, and no way was he put in a time out.

“Red?” he asked tentatively “Do you remember the first time I came up here?”

Two sleepy eyes watched him questioningly, followed by a curt nod as Red once again burrowed his face in the brunette’s shirt. Translation: _Duuh! Of course idiot. Go back to sleep._

He almost considered saving it for the next morning, he didn’t want to get banned from the bed. Out of the two of them, Red was considerably more suited to handle the cold, and he didn’t feel like begging Charizard to start a fire in the middle of the night. The lizard had never been overly fond of him anyway.

His fingers started to lightly massage the younger’s back as he decided that he would continue his line of question without fear. He had been a Pokémon master dammit. He refused to be banned from the bed.

“Where were your Pokémon that one time?” 

He felt a pang of fear as the raven stiffened, cautious eyes met his own, and he reminded himself that he was staring at the current Pokémon Master. You really shouldn’t disturb Red in any situation that included sleep. 

Red nodded to his poke belt, but his eyes were a little too wary. He was lying. That was new. Usually the raven didn’t do anything that he would need to lie about, he was actually the most brutally honest person he knew. Interesting.

“Even the wannabe Zeus over there?” he smirked already knowing the answer. A fervent headshake was enough to make him raise himself on his elbow, looking down at the irritated raven, who huffed annoyingly and followed him up. 

“Then where was he” he pressed, almost smirking at the annoyed pout that now played at his rival’s lips. Green thought it was cute.

With one final resigned breath, the raven pointed a thumb behind himself, pointing at a small opening in the back of the cave. Green had seen it before but hadn’t been curious enough to investigate, he only had that much time with the raven, and he wasn’t going to spend it exploring Mount Hell on Earth if the raven didn’t drag him to it.

“What’s in there” he wondered aloud as Red stood up and started walking towards it, giving him an impatient look that made Green scramble to get up.  
He followed him through the tunnel and suddenly it gradually started to become warmer, right until he shrugged out of the scarf and gloves he had worn to bed. 

They rounded a corner and Green’s jaw almost hit the floor.

That bastard!

The cave he found himself in was filled with torches that enabled him to see every inch of the massive room. He saw the moon shining brightly above them from a hole in the ceiling, not that the hole was a problem as there was an entire fucking hot spring lake, taking up nearly half of the floor and at the same time warming the cave to a nice indoor temperature. To top it off the entire place was decorated with blankets. HIS blankets. Small beds had been made for each of Red’s Pokémon. There even was a couch like structure and something akin to a kitchen in the back of it.

“WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL?” he faced off with the raven who looked utterly unbothered by his screaming friend.

“What the FUCK man! I’ve been freezing my ass off in the other room, all the while you had something similar to the fucking Taj Mahal literally ten meters away? What the …” a realization suddenly hit him as he recalled two rather confusing conversations he had had with Leaf and Gold. He had complained about the cold and his ever growing need to make sure that Red was ok on top of the freezing mountain, and both of them had simply waved him off, claiming that there was no way Red wasn’t all right with a cave like that.  
He hadn’t known what they’d meant. Now he did.

“Leaf and Gold know about this” he stated incredulously. His anger subsided a little when a numbing hurt stabbed him. Why hadn’t Red said anything? He had counted them best friends so many times, and he hadn’t ever considered the fact that maybe they weren’t as close as he thought they were. Clearly, Gold and Leaf meant more to him if they were allowed to go here and he wasn’t.

For a moment he considered leaving, he knew it was a childish action but his temper was getting the better of him. He also knew that going down the mountain in the cold and dark was a stupid idea that would probably cause him his life. And lastly he knew that it was his fault. If Red hadn’t told him, it was because he had been a little shit when they were younger and he never really apologized for that as much as he probably should have. Still he couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this when I came here first?” he asked, a little more in control now. He took a deep breath and looked at his raven. Said raven was standing with his arms childishly crossed in front of him, a disgruntled frown on his face.  
Finally, he looked at him, one eyebrow raised before he sighed and signed. _You were a dick back then. I didn’t want you in my room._ Then he crossed his arms again.

Well at least he was honest. Green felt like shit.

“You know I’m sorry about that. I mean, I know you’re right, I’m sorry but I thought it was behind us. Listen I promise never to…” He was cut short by a casual hand gesture from Red. Translation: _I know. Shut up. It really doesn’t matter anymore we’re friends now._

“Then why didn’t you show me this?” Green was at a loss. If that wasn’t the reason he had no idea.

Red pouted unhappily, eyeing the sofa in the corner, then looking back at Green with sad eyes. He signed Gold and Leaf sleep on the sofa. 

“Yeah rub it in why don’t ya. What does that have to do with me?”  
Another eye roll from the raven almost had him loosing it. He was just about to yell again, when Red signed.  
_I like to cuddle_

That’s when Green’s brain stopped short, it took a second where he just looked dumbly at Red’s almost sad face.

“Umh… pardon?”

_It’s nice. I like you._  
Red looked down again, eyeing his own bed despondently. It was placed in the center of the Pokémon’s beds and covered with green blankets.

“You’re a fucking idiot” he stated before he tugged Red with him to the small bed, and without a word he got in and pulled the smaller male with him, cuddling just like before, even if a few layers of winter clothes had been lost in the process.  
He pulled the raven close and was just about to fall asleep with a smirk on his face at the confused yet happy expression Red was sporting when a small cry was heard from the entrance.

“Pika pika pi?” the over powered Duracell fan cried from the entry.

“Sure just get in so we can sleep” and with that the entire team scampered in adding their newly acquired bedding to their respective beds.

“You let me buy all those blankets you idiot” Green realized suddenly “They could have just taken some of the ones in here to the main cave, do you know how much money I could have saved?” 

Red shrugged with a lazy smile and signed. _Didn’t want you to make your own bed, now would I._

“You’re an idiot” he said incredulously, his smile turned fond as he looked at the way they fit together “But I like you too”. And with that he fell asleep to the sweet smile of his former rival.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day :D


End file.
